Window fashions or treatments comprise a variety of devices and decoration applied to interior spaces on windows, such as blinds, shades, curtains, drapes, and shutters. While a variety of techniques exist for installation of such systems, there remains room for improvement. The present disclosure provides improvements over the state of the art, as described herein.